


What's in a Name?

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby is about to be born and a name still needs to be chosen. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little AU, and completely ignores episodes 11 & 12 of Season 5 ('Cold Fusion', Parts 1 & 2).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"What's wrong with cars?"

Grace stared at Boyd as if to say, 'You don't expect me to answer that, do you?' "Cars are typical of a boy's room," she said instead.

"Yeah, and pink is typical of a girl's room. What's your point, Grace?" Boyd replied.

"It's `*typical that you, as a stereo*typical* male, would want a nursery to be blue and decorated with cars…."

"Don't forget trucks, motorbikes and tractors," Boyd interrupted, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, how could I forget those?"

"And you, Dr. Foley, are a *typical* woman, wanting it to be pink and full of flowers, and dolls, and…whatever else girls have in their bedrooms."

"Are you two still arguing?" Spencer asked as he came into the room.

"It's typical of those two," Felix said to him, smiling as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Boyd and Grace shared a glance; Boyd grinned and Grace gave a small smile. "Are you saying we argue a lot?" she asked.

"Yes," Spencer and Felix replied in unison.

"Well, that's just typical, isn't it? Forming biased opinions like that," Boyd replied, shaking his head.

"Will you stop saying 'typical'?" Stella exclaimed, startling them all. "Erm, here. I brought coffee, and chamomile tea for Felix."

"Oh, thanks, Stella." Felix sipped her drink carefully. "Oh, that's wonderful." She patted her extremely extended stomach. "There's one thing, this baby will be calm when it arrives."

Not long after Felix had started working with the Cold Case unit, she had invited Spencer out for a drink, and the next thing anyone knew, they were moving in together and Felix was pregnant. Grace was concerned everything had happened too quickly, and Boyd silently agreed with her, but Spencer had responded by saying it was better than taking things too slow. When asked what he meant, the DI grinned and said that she and Boyd should sort themselves out before commenting on anyone else's relationship. Grace was suitably indignant at that comment, as was Boyd.

One night when they were both working late, Grace had gone into Boyd's office and asked him what he thought Spencer had meant. Boyd had shrugged and asked Grace if she knew. She shook her head, and they sat in silence. Stella was also working late, and as she passed Boyd's office to leave, she stuck her head through the doorway.

"Spence thinks that you two are avoiding the truth," she had said. "You should just admit you fancy each other, because everyone else knows it. Night!"

Grace and Boyd had sat there stunned, and by the time they realised what Stella had said, she was long gone from the building.

"Do you think it's true?" Grace had asked.

"It might be," Boyd had replied, smiling slightly.

Grace smiled back innocently. "Want to find out?"

"Are you flirting with me, Dr. Foley?"

"Maybe."

Now, almost nine months later, Boyd spent three nights a week at Grace's, Grace spent three nights a week at Boyd's, and the one night they were apart was a blessing. Spencer and Felix were engaged, with plans to marry when the baby was about six months old, and Stella was dating a young uniformed sergeant.

"It won't stay calm for long," Boyd murmured in reply to Felix's comment.

Felix stared at him, and then she looked at Grace. "Please make sure he behaves himself."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Chances are he'll be worse than the child," she replied, smiling.

"That's not nice," Boyd said, pouting slightly.

Grace patted his arm and looked at him fondly. "Maybe not, but it's true."

"So, have you decided what you're going to call the baby yet?" Stella asked, perching on a box. "Oh, and if you want the nursery decorating, I suggest you get someone else to do it."

"We'll get it done," Boyd replied in slight protest.

"Which century?" Stella retorted.

"Remind me again, why did you want a child?" Grace asked Spencer and Felix. "You've got two big ones here."

"Ah, but they're yours," Spencer replied, grinning.

"You're too kind, Spence."

"So?" Stella asked.

"What?" Felix replied, frowning.

Stella threw her arms up in the air and swore in French. "A name for the baby!"

"Oh, well…." Felix looked at Spencer, who nodded and squeezed her hand. "We thought we'd call it Mel if it's a girl…."

"Or if it's a boy," Spencer added.

"How does that work?" Stella asked, oblivious to the expressions on Boyd and Grace's faces.

"Well, if it's a girl, we'll call her Amelia Grace, and if it's a boy, we'll call him Melvin Peter," Felix replied.

Grace's hand flew to her mouth, and Boyd slipped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to him. "I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

"It is okay, isn't it?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, of course it is. Grace?" Boyd murmured, and Grace nodded, still unable to speak. "Although calling a kid 'Melvin' could be considered child cruelty." Grace swatted him hard on the arm.

"There's more," Spencer said.

"In that case, I'm going to get tissues," Stella muttered, leaving the room.

"We'd like you to be godparents," Felix said.

Grace cracked. She slipped out from under Boyd's arm and embraced Felix.

"And we'd like you to be unofficial aunt," Spencer added, looking at Stella as she reappeared with a box of tissues.

Her face lit up like the sun. "Me? Really?"

"Yep. That means you get to spoil our child as much as you like, but you have to babysit when we want you to," Spencer said, grinning.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, yes usually works."

Stella squealed slightly and ran forward, embracing Spencer with one arm and Felix with the other. Grace also wrapped an arm around the DI and the four of them hugged each other tightly.

Boyd stood watching, unable to believe the honour that Felix and Spencer had granted him, and incapable of comprehending the fact that they wanted him to be so involved in their personal lives. He felt unsure of his role in this new 'family' dynamic that had appeared in the team since Felix and Spencer had gotten together, and he and Grace had started dating. Part of him wanted to join in, but there was still a part of him that wasn't sure if he was welcome.

Then Grace looked up at him, and Boyd found his breath catching in his throat as he stared into her sapphire blue eyes. They held all the answers he needed to his questions, and the one important factor his life had been missing: love.

Slowly, as if moving through water, Boyd walked over to the group and wrapped his arms around all four of them, as much as he could manage, anyway. A sudden thought sprung into his mind and he started to laugh.

"Something amusing?" Grace asked.

"Readymade family," he replied, as if that answered everything. And it must have done, because Grace started laughing.

"Just add water," she said.

Spencer grinned. "Or should that be work?"

"Leave to stew for a short while, prodding occasionally," Felix added, smiling.

"When hugs are not awkward and are a regular occurrence, the family is ready," Stella finished.

Pure, joyful laughter rang through the nursery as they all dissolved into giggles, and Boyd took that to be a very good sign.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Mr. Fletcher, we have more than enough evidence to convict you, but you could save yourself a lot of hassle by confessing," Boyd told the suspect.

The man in front of him stared for a moment before he seemed to deflate. "All right, all right." He paused, and had just opened his mouth to speak again when Stella's voice sounded in Boyd's ear.

"Sir, I need to speak to you."

"In a minute, Stella," Boyd said, waving his hand and returning his attention to Mr. Fletcher.

"No, *now*, Boyd," Stella replied. "It's Felix, she's gone into labour."

Boyd's head snapped to the side to look at Grace; she had heard the same message. "Interview terminated at…five fifteen pm." Boyd stood up, crossed the room and opened the door. "Please take Mr. Fletcher back to his cell and keep him there."

The suspect looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to hear my confession!"

"I do, Mr. Fletcher, I do," Boyd replied. "But an urgent matter has come up and I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

Ten minutes later, Boyd, Grace and Stella were piling into Boyd's car. "Are they at the hospital?" Grace asked, and Stella nodded.

"Okay, fasten your seatbelts, everyone," Boyd said, starting the car, his hand reaching for the switch that would turn on the blue lights.

"Boyd," Grace warned him, saying so much in just one word.

He turned to her. "Rush hour traffic. Birth of your first godchild. You want to miss it?" He went to turn the lights off, but Grace batted his hand out of the way. He grinned, leant over, and kissed her quickly.

"Oh, God," Grace murmured as Boyd sped out of the car park. "Brace yourself, Stella. We're about to break all records for speed, I think."

Half an hour later, after a healthy dose of road rage - on Grace and Stella's part, not Boyd's - and a lot of badge flashing, they were shown into the relative's room on the maternity ward. Spencer appeared briefly to say hi before he disappeared again.

Boyd paced. Stella paced. Grace yelled at them both to stop before pacing herself. They played eye-spy; Boyd cheated. They played twenty questions; Stella cheated. They played thumb wars; Grace cheated by running her free hand up and down Boyd's thigh, distracting him. Stella left the room at that point, claiming the sharing of too much information.

A few hours later, Spencer came into the room looking tired, but grinning like a lunatic. All three were on their feet, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well?" Stella asked in an impatient tone.

"A little girl," Spencer replied.

"Oh, Spence, that's wonderful!" Grace said, and Boyd smiled.

"And a little boy," Spencer added.

"What?" Boyd's smile slipped a little as he became confused over what was going on.

"A girl and a boy?" Stella asked, seeking confirmation.

Spencer nodded. "Yep, twins. Come on, I want you to meet Amelia Grace and Melvin Peter." He walked out of the room with Stella following like a child going downstairs on Christmas Day to open presents.

Boyd looked at Grace slowly. "Two Mels?"

"Looks like it," Grace replied, smiling.

"Mel would be pleased, wouldn't she?" Boyd asked.

Grace slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "She would. Are you?"

"I'm speechless."

"First time for everything," she said, her smile growing. "Come on, let's see what they make of you."

Boyd groaned as he was dragged from the room. "Do we have to?"

FIN


End file.
